Horizon
by anniemoli
Summary: Renesmee met Jack Sparrow one day in June. What will happened next? You should always remember the date, August 13th! If you had not watched Twilight yet, read this: Edward: Renesmee's dad Bella: Renesmee's mother Renesmee: Daugher Jacob: warewolf Charlisle&Esme: Edward's parents Jasper&Emmett: Edward's brothers Alice&Rosalie: Edward's sisters Alice Jasper, Rosalie Emmett (pairs)
1. Chapter 1 Being Captured

**Chapter 1 Being Captured**

Five years passed. Renesmee grew into a young lady. She had long brown hair just like her mother. Her eyes were as blue as Sapphires, her mother had blue eyes too, before she changed into a vampire.

One day in June, she went to the beach with Jacob. Every Saturday, if the weather is nice, they will have a walk on the beach. Renesmee loved the sound of the sea waves and the sound of soft wind. She loved the feeling of the soft sand under her feet while she's walking slowly. Jacob stayed with her. He would do anything to make her happy. They always had a good time on the beach. At that day, Renesmee was trying to find some pretty shells, she wanted to make a necklace and give it to Bella, her mother as a gift. Jacob was helping her, they chatted while they picked the shells. Suddenly, Renesmee felt something strange. The sound of the wind changed into a lower sound. The sun disappeared suddenly. With her good vision, she saw a wooden ship with a black flag. It was the _Black Pearl_. After the death of Captain Salazar from Spain, Jack Sparrow, the captain of the _Black Pearl_ , had gained lots of power on the sea.

Jack and his crew got off the ship. When he saw Renesmee, his eyes were bright. Jacob knew something was happening.

Jack walked towards Renesmee slowly, and he was drunk. The crew surrounded them. Their creepy smile on their faces made Renesmee nervous. Jacob cannot change into wolf form now, because he had to protect the tribe's secrets. Also, two people cannot fight against a crew, so Renesmee was captured. As everyone knows, wolves can't swim. Jacob watched the pirates took Renesmee away, and he can do nothing.

On the deck, Jack said, as usual, "Aye, ladies and gentlemen...Well, in this case, my dear gentleman, this is the day that you should always remember," Renesmee almost kicked him off board while he's giving his little speech, "Ah that hurts! You should always remember, that you almost catch Captain Jack Sparrow," Then the _Black Pearl_ went to have a "date" with the beautiful horizon.


	2. Chapter 2 Voyage on Sea

**Chapter 2 Voyage on Sea**

Jacob was filled with anger and disappointment. He ran back to Edward and Bella's house in Forks. He told the things that just happened, and Emmett, the strongest vampire, said, "We're going to save Renesmee. Alice can see where they're going, and with the wolves, it's an easy win,"

Esme said, "No, the packs can't swim,"

"Yeah, and they have the support from the Sea Goddess, Calypso," Rosalie said in a worried face.

"We have to save her, she is part of the family, and we have to protect our family." Carlisle decided.

Vampires are fast, and they don't have to eat, or drink, or sleep. The Cullens went hunting for animal blood at night, and in the morning, they went on their journey.

On their way to the beach, Alice suddenly stopped. Jasper was the first one that rushed back to her.

"What do you see?" He asked. She saw, Jack and Renesmee were going to a mysterious island, and their goal is to go to the Fountain for Youth.

The water from the fountain won't work without a vampire's blood. And Jack knew it's impossible to get the venom. Renesmee was half human, half vampire, so she's easier to control, and it's easier to get her blood.

"She's going to get hurt!" Esme and Bella cried.

"We won't let them touch her," Edward said, and that made Bella felt better.

They jumped into the blue sea water, one by one. The water is freezing but vampires are not afraid of coldness. At the same time, they knew, there will be lots of danger waiting for them in their under-sea voyage.

Jacob found out that Charlie will be worried when he visits Bella at the Cullens' s house, and saw no one. He made up an excuse, he said that the Cullens went to China, and they are not sure when will they come back.

Day times are always short. Soon there is no sunlight under the sea. The Cullens cannot see clearly now, and they have to hunt. They went on an island, there were birds and some deer. They hunted, powering up, and stayed there for the night.

Then Alice saw something, in her vision: Jack and Renesmee are now sailing toward an island that is not far from theirs.

"Let's go now before they leave the island. " Esme suggested.

Then they dive into the sea, and disappeared in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 First Time Meeting Jack

**Chapter 3 First Time Meeting Jack**

They were faster than they thought. They arrived before Jack and Renesmee.

"We should hide, if they see us they will change their course," Rosalie said.

So they did. Each one of them was hiding behind a tree. No one talked, until Alice warned them, "One minute, then we shall see their ship."

One minute is like an hour now. Dead silence even made the birds nervous.

"Come on, we are ready for a good fight," Emmett giggled.

"No fights. That's not good for Renesmee," Carlisle replied.

It fell into silence again. Jack and his crew arrived, Renesmee followed.

"Give me some rum, my dear," Renesmee threw a bottle of rum unwillingly.

The Cullens slowly walked out. Jack was shocked. Renesmee ran back to her parents, crying.

"Why did you take her?" Bella shouted to Jack.

"Why can't we?" Jack answered with a creepy smile.

"Seriously? Even without our permission?" Rosalie frowned.

"She's not your daughter so it's not your problem," Jack answered.

"Enough," Carlisle stopped their conversation, "Let's figure out the problem first,"

"Come on, it's easy. We just need a little drop of blood from your darling, then we will bring her back safely, I promise," Jack said while he walked closer to Renesmee.

"You just want to be immortal, right? So that's why you took her, you decided to kill her and get immortality, right?" Bella became angrier while she's arguing.

"No no no, of course we won't kill her, she's so charming," One of the crew said.

"You will," Esme said quietly, "The water from the Fountain of Youth will only work with a vampire's venom, and the fountain will take the life of that vampire and give it to you. I believe it's a Fountain of Death. Renesmee will be dead if you do that to her. It's not as easy as you think."

Jack was quiet. He was surprised but he did not show it on his face. The sun was rising slowly now. The Cullens' s faces are shining like diamonds. That's the skin of vampires. No one said anything for a long time.

"Renesmee might be hungry, right?" Edward looked at Renesmee, she nodded.

"I will get her some fresh water first," Emmett volunteered.

"I will go find some fruits,"

"Ugh, boring. We have pizza, bread, peanuts, and rum on our ship!" Jack laughed and got on his ship, leaving Renesmee and the Cullens behind, "By the way, I know where your cousins live, so we will go get them!"

"What? They are going for our cousins from Denali now?" Rosalie's face was red, and she's filled with hatred.

"Our cousins had powerful gifts. They won't hurt them." Jasper said, holding Alice's hand.


	4. Chapter 4 Jasper Disappeared

**Chapter 4 Jasper Disappeared**

"Let's go back to Forks now. Charlie will be so worried." Bella suggested.

"And Jacob is waiting for you, he's so worried about you as well." Edward gave Renesmee a hug, and gave her some water, "But we have to figure out how can we go back, Renesmee can't travel under water."

"So we'll build a boat," Emmett was always interested in building stuff and having fights.

"It won't work. Did you see any trees on the islands? Maybe we can go get help from Benjamin, Carlisle' s friend. He can influence the elements. It's will be much easier if we fly back instead of swim back." Esme always had brilliant ideas.

"I'll go. Emmett and Edward have to protect Renesmee." Alice looked worried while Jasper volunteered, "I'll come back, don't worry about me." Then Jasper dived into the light-blue ocean under the morning sunshine.

Days passed, the Cullens heard nothing about him, and Alice can't see his future anymore. There's only one possibility: he entered the areas of the Bermuda Triangle _._ The water there was cursed. Anyone who enters the triangle won't come back alive.

"We will lose him," Carlisle said with no expression on his face, "We have to be ready for that. At least he tried his best. Dying for family is honorable."

Alice almost fainted when she heard this. She screamed for a long time, she disappeared every night. She said nothing, and she did not hunted for days. Everyone was worried about her, until one day she saw something, she saw Jasper alive in her vision. That was the best news she got in her entire life. Now they just have to wait for Jasper, and wait for Benjamin, then they can go home.

Another 10 days passed. A black bird with a silver ring appeared on the island.

"That's Calypso's bird," Carlisle said, "She wanted us to help her, so she sent her bird. Edward, can you translate for us please? What did you hear?"

Edward didn't say anything for a long time.

"Wow, she saved Jasper," Edward was surprised, "She saved Jasper from Salazar's sharks, in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Where is he now? Is Benjamin with him?" Esme asked eagerly.

"I don't know, but Alice does," Edward looked at Alice.

"Um...He will arrive here in 2 days, but Benjamin is not with him, and Calypso will come too, we have to be prepared," Alice told everything she saw in her vision.

"Calypso is here for our help, she won't hurt us." Carlisle was always clam while he's speaking.

The next two days were slow. The Cullens were all worried and excited, Jasper was safe, but without Benjamin they can't go home.


	5. Chapter 5 Hi Calypso

**Chapter 5 Hi Calypso**

The third day, at sunrise, Jasper and Calypso arrived just as they expected. Calypso has long black curly hair, and a pair of blue eyes, which were same color with the ocean. They were riding on a shark which belongs to Calypso.

"My dear Cullens," Calypso said with her special accent, "I believe you had met Captain Jack Sparrow, right?"

"Don't remind me of him, he took Renesmee away, and put us into the situation now," Rosalie always had a violent temper.

"And now I need your help," Calypso answered, "He is going to the Fountain of Youth, and your cousins from Denali will be in danger. If he gets the venom and becomes immortal, my position won't be stable. The legends will all change, and the world will experience a large destruction." She paused for a minute, making sure everyone was listening to her, then she said, "There's a prophecy about Jack Sparrow,"

"What is it about? Does it involve our family?" Bella asked for more details. The only thing she wanted to do is bring Renesmee home and keep her safe.

"Yes," Calypso nodded with a smile, "A girl who is half vampire, half human will send him to Davy Jones' s locker. And the girl is right here standing in front of me. Don't worry, you will have my help. I will send you home after we take care of Jack Sparrow, I promise."

The Cullens looked at each other, some of them thought it's not a good idea, but that's the only way Renesmee could go home. Alice knew Renesmee will be safe, because she saw it in her vision, and Jack will be punished, and sent to the locker.

"We will leave tomorrow morning, and all of you need to hunt. I can find a ship at night." Calypso suggested.

Two days passed. Jack and his crew are losing direction because he lost his compass.

"Renesmee," Calypso woke her up at night. She gave her a bottle of sand with some blood, some sea water, and some diamonds, "You have to use this to send Jack to the locker."

"How? He has a crew and I can't even get near him!" Renesmee was scared.

"I will use my spell, they will all be asleep. At that time, you will put all of these sand into his mouth." Calypso told Renesmee more details, which made her felt calmer.

"Will that work? I just want to go home," Renesmee was still worried.

"Yes, of course," Calypso gave her a hug and said, "You have my help, and you have to trust me, and also trust in yourself."


	6. Chapter 6 The Invisible Black Pearl

**Chapter 6 The Invisible** ** _Black Pearl_**

Then the great chance came. At night they found the _Black Pearl_. Alice and Bella brought Renesmee onto the ship, after Calypso created a spell on Jack and his crew. The _Black Pearl_ was dead silent, there's only the sound of wind and sail. Jack was in his "Captain Room". It's full of mud and the smell of rum, which made Renesmee wanted to vomit. Calypso was outside of the windows. She gave Renesmee a smile and signaled her. Renesmee slowly pulled out the bottle of sand from her pocket, and opened it slowly. Her heart was beating fast, she can't believe what's she's doing, but this is the only way to save her family and save the world. She closed her eyes and put everything inside the bottle in Jack's mouth. Nothing happened for several seconds. Suddenly, Calypso called out, "Renesmee! Get out of the room! Quickly!" Renesmee was shocked and rushed out. The moment she got out, a flash of green light appeared in Jack's room. Then blue smoke came out. Everyone looked inside the room, it's empty now. Jack was gone, he's in the punishment zone now, in Davy Jones' s locker. He will never escape from the locker.

"Calypso," Esme asked quietly, "What will happen to these crews?"

"They will never wake up," Calypso answered quietly too, "The _Black Pearl_ is invisible, and it will sail on the sea forever without being seen. It's like a ghost ship now."


	7. Chapter 7 Finally Home

**Chapter 7 Finally Home**

Bella hugged Renesmee, kissed her on her cheeks, and turned to Calypso, "Can you send us back to Forks, please? You promised us,"

"Of course I will. Thank you so much. You helped me a lot. Everyone, get one pearl, and crush it with your feet, and you will get home," Calypso gave each one of them a black pearl, and said, "Farewell, my friends. Thank you again. Hope to see you all again in the future."

With another flash of green light, the Cullens all disappeared. Calypso dived under the sea, and she's safe now.

The Cullens woke up and found themselves home. Everything happened on the sea were like a dream, but were real. They saved Calypso, and saved their cousins from Denali. Most importantly, they are together now.

Jacob came to visit them the next day. He's glad to see Renesmee safe.

"This could be a good experience for you," Jacob said to Renesmee softly, "And Charlie will arrive in 10 minutes, he misses you." He turned to Bella and said.

The Cullens prepared fruits and coffee for Charlie and Renesmee. They were all happy to see each other again.

"So, how's China?" Charlie sat on the white sofa and asked, "Jacob said you went to China."

"Oh, well, um, it's nice there..." Bella was a little shocked and looked at Jacob.

"Okay, I think all of you need some rest, I will visit tomorrow." Charlie finished his cup of coffee and stood up.

"Wait, dad," Bella called Charlie, "We are planning the wedding for Renesmee and Jacob, do you have any disagreement?"

"Well, if they can be happy, then I will support them," Charlie smiled, "When?"

"We are thinking August 13th, that's when Bella and Edward got married," Alice walked towards Bella and Renesmee, and said to Charlie.

The Cullens smiled and looked at each other. Their family is the happiest family ever, they will never be apart, and they will love each other forever.


End file.
